Untitled
by JuneeinWonderland
Summary: oneshot ...yeah just read it ...I hope you enjoy :3 SasoxDei


**Okay at the beginning I just want to tell you that English is NOT my first language ****X(…so plz don't blame me for bad grammar or kinda stuff **

**Anyway I hope you like the story its my favorite one:D **

**Oh and I don't own anything,****…but I wish I would own Sasori XD!!!**

It was in the middle of the night, the forest was dark. Sasori reached the cliff now, where he sat down on its edge to look up in the velvet sky! "The stars are beautiful, aren't they, un? " Sasori turned around. Deidara stood behind him. He guesses he is at the age of 19, maybe he was a little older. "What do you want? " Sasori was seriously pissed. He didn't like the thought that this brat interrupts him in his musings right now. He had to think about a certain problem, a problem that shouldn't exist anymore and nobody shall ever know that it's hard for him to understand his and the feelings of others! "Since we're partner now I just wanted to know where you going, un! " he started to smile.

"Why do you laugh?"

"I don't laugh, I smile, un!"

"Isn't that the same thing!?"

The blonde looked confused at the guy who sat in front of him.

"No…it isn't at all, un!"

"Pff…I don't care, so just get the hell outta here."

"Are you sad Sasori-Danna un?"

Sasori got angrier.

"What the fuck!?...Why are you asking me that?"

"I just ask, because I always watch the stars when I'm sad, un! " he looked up in the sky, still having the smile on his face.

Sasori didn't seem angry anymore and said in his monotone voice "Then you fake that smile!"

The Iwa-nin put his head to one side "Why do you think so, un?"

"You told me that you always watch the stars when you're sad, so you do right now, and someone how's sad doesn't smile!"

"You were right as you said that I'm sad, but I don't fake that smile, un!"

"So why do you do it then?"

Deidara laughed lightly "You don't know much about feelings, do you, un?"

"No!" his answered was cold and comes out without a second thought!

"Shall I explain it to you, un?"

The red-head thought about the offering of his new partner till he answered "……yes!"

The blonde sat down right beside the Suna-nin he put out a kunai and cut across his back of his hand. The blood started drooping from the hand. He hadn't even winced he just kept staring at his hand were the blood starts to dry in the cold wind! But he was still smiling.

Sasori just looked at him, waiting for the Iwa-nin to explain.

And he started "Pain doesn't hurt if it's all you ever felt, I mean, I rather fell pain, than nothing at all, un!"

Sasori, now, stared straight on in the dark night!

"So that's the reason why you smile! You don't think about sadness as pain, you simply ignore it!"

"You're not as dumb as I thought back than, actually you're pretty tough! But you still haven't got the entire thing! I don't **ignore** it, it's just like everyone will hurt you, you just have to consider who's worth the pain, un!"

"That means you're sad, but the Person who made you feel this is worth the pain?...That's crazy!!!"

"And that says someone who doesn't even know the difference between a laugh and a simple smile, un."

Sasori was glaring at the boy and it seemed like he was thinking about what Deidara had told him. "I ….think I …understand!" the red-head said slowly.

Deidara obviously was happy, he grinds now!

"That's good…so did it also help you, un?"

"It helped me to understand **you**."

"And that's not the solution to your problem right, un?"

"**WHY** **DO YOU THINK I HAVE A PROBLEM, I DONT! SOMEONE WHO DOESNT HAVE FEELINGS, DONT HAS FUCKING PROBLEMS, DO YOU GET IT NOW**???"

Sasori was angry …he don't know why that feeling so suddenly showed up…he just knew that's its there and that there's something about Deidara who made him feel this!

"You're angry, aren't you, un?"

"Yes!"

The blonde seemed too had lost his smile now.

And he yelled "**SO** **THAN DONT TELL ME THAT YOU DONT HAVE ANY** **FEELINGS, HATE AND ANGER ARE FEELINGS AS WELL, UN!!!**"

The red-head frightened!

After the Clay-artist heavily breathes out…he smiled again and pressed a little notebook and a pen in Sasoris hand.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Oh man …and I thought you were intelligent!!! Write something…something about your feelings, don't care if its hate, it'll help you to get along with your feelings, un!" he started to grin broad at him.

Sasori frowned, but than he started to write something….

After 15 minutes he stopped!

"And? Did it help you, un?"

"Yes!" Sasori stood up, giving Deidara his notebook back and walked towards the forest!

The blonde turned his head around, still sitting on the edge of the cliff, shouting "**HEY, where are you going Danna? Wait for me, un!!!**

Sasori didn't turn around as he answered "Cmon we'll be late, if we don't hurry!!!." And then he disappeared in the dark!

Deidara thought about all that a while, then he opened the small book to see what Sasori wrote!

"To Deidara

I "hate" you!

I hate you when you smile at me, cuz it makes me crazy about you

I hate you when you talk to me, cuz you make me speechless

I hate you when you in front of me, cuz you make my heart beat faster

T hate you when you are out of my sight, cuz it makes me worry about you

I hate you when you make me fall in love with you,

Cuz it makes me realize that I can't live without you!

Akasuna no Sasori"

-The End-

**So I hope you like it and write some reviews…..you also can tell me what I have to do better ) …………and maybe**** I write a second chapter, but I'm not sure yet !!! **

**So thanks for reading: 3**


End file.
